Contacts for crimping to wire ends may be in the form of a pin or a socket. If one wishes to change from one form to the other during crimping operation it is necessary to either have two separate lines with two separate crimpers or one must purge the line of the one type of contact and replace it with the other.
It is known to use vibratory bowl feeders to bulk feed wire contacts into position for crimping, U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,780 teaches orienting feeding and crimping insulated terminal connectors, and there are suppliers that provide bowl feeding units. At least one supplier has two vibratory bowls mounted one on top of the other for feeding separate lines of parts for an assembly type of operation.